Fairy Tail reads Fanfiction!
by SpiderLover
Summary: It's a regular day in the guild when the members suddenly discover... FANFICTION! What will happen? Read to find out. (Implied Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and Jerza). Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Hey guys, look what I found."

It was a lazy Sunday in the guild, and the summer heat prevented too many brawls from happening. Unfortunately, poor Mirajane was working overtime as Macao, Wakaba and Cana decided that the only was to beat the head was to become completely intoxicated.

Levy's statement made everyone get up and look at the lacrima she was reading on.

"What's up, Levy-chan?" asked Lucy, shoving a drowsy Natsu off her.

"I found something called fanfiction," she said, eyes skimming over lines of text.

"So Levy found something new to read, big whoop," Gray said, closing his eyes. "Call me what something interesting happens."

Placing a hand on Gajeel's hand to prevent him from trying to kill that ice mage, Levy frowned at Gray. "I think you'll be a little more interested, Gray, when I tell you that it's all about us."

Immediately, twenty or so guild members crowded around Levy. Even Mira, Cana and the others at the bar joined them out of interest.

"Wait," Freed interjected (when did the Raijinshū even get there?). "How do they know about us?"

"I don't know," Levy said, whipping off her glasses. "They just somehow found out about all our relationships and adventures and expand on it through stories. "

"Any one can do this?" Lucy asked, frowning a little. It was her dream to write a novel about her time in Fairy Tail, and if everyone was already doing that, then she might as well kiss her ambitions goodbye.

"I don't think so," Jet said, peering under Laxus's arm. "From the sheer number of stories, it looks like anyone can write about us."

"They are letting amateurs publish their writing?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"The stories aren't really published," Levy explained. "They're just here on this lacrima, and others like this. And besides, many of these writers are quite good. Oh, Lu-chan! You're in this story!"

"Let's read it," Erza commanded before anyone could protest. "Or even better, let's get the other lacrimas and everyone can read something."

Due to their own curiosity, (and the fact that it was ERZA who ordered them to do something), Elfman, Laki and Bickslow went to fetch the lacrimas from the basement, as always ignoring the mysterious locked door. Wait, what was behind it again?

There were around ten minutes of silence in which everyone browsed through the selection of stories.

"Huh," said Lucy. "It seems like our team are in most of these stories."

"Hey hey hey!" Natsu jabbed his finger onto the lacrima's surface here. "It says people here 'ship' me and you, Luigi. What does that mean? I hate boats!"

"No idea," Lucy's eyebrow ticked. "AND THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

While Natsu groveled for his life, Wendy begun to blush.

"G-guys," she said. "According to this story, to 'ship' means to want people to be in a relationship with each other. Romantically."

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy shrieked, her face turning the color of Erza's hair.

"Natsu and Lucy," Macao sniggered.

"Natsu could do worse," Wakaba shrugged. "I mean, Lucy's _hot_."

While Romeo attempted to disown himself from his father and Lucy begun to deny that she and Natsu were a couple, Levy proceeded to read further.

"Well," she spoke over the noise. "It seems like the most popular ships here are Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia-"

"WHAT?" Gray choked and Juvia hugged him tightly.

"Gray-sama, we were meant to be!"

"-Erza and Jellal-"

Erza's face turned white and she began stammering her incoherent denials at her and Jellal's attraction to each other. No one believed her; Happy hadn't been choosy about whom to tell about Erza and Jellal's almost kiss.

"And-" Levy froze, turned clammy and refused to read any more.

"Give it here," Evergreen snapped, snatching away the lacrima. "And her and _Gajeel_?"

The entire guild nearly fainted with that. Jet and Droy begun to wail in the corner, Laxus looked like he wanted to throw up, Wendy looked extremely disturbed and Gajeel didn't seem to care.

"The shrimp?" he grunted. "I could to worse."

No one noticed his trembling knees under the table except for Lily, who would later be bribed with kiwis to keep quite about it.

"That aside," Levy said, only a slight blush left to remind her of her embarrassment, "These are all pretty tame."

"Speak for yourself," Charle said. "Some of these are downright absurd. In this one, Lucy gets leaves the guild."

"Lucy leaves the guild?" Natsu roared. "Let me find that asshole who dared suggest it so I can rip him a new one-"

"Calm down, Flame Brain," Gray said. "She didn't actually leave the guild."

Natsu was about to retort, but then saw Erza and Lucy glaring at them and decided to leave it.

"Hey!" Lisanna looked hurt. "I'm so _mean_ in this one!"

"Yeah," said Mira. "That seems to be a trend in some of these stories."

"I know," said Laki. "They think she's Lucy's love rival."

"Lucy's my love rival!" Juvia shouted. No one bothered to answer.

"But the plots are pretty damn cool," Cana said. "Here she finds the thirteen zodiac keys and gets into a relationship with both Sting and Rogue."

Unfortunately, Lucy had chosen that moment to take a large sip of water and nearly choked to death. Happy went to thump her on the back, giggling the entire time, while Natsu seethed in the corner of the room.

"Ooh, and in this one she gets together with Gray," Kinana said.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screeched, enraged. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE MY DARLING IN THIS STORY?"

"But it wasn't even her," Lisanna tried to make Juvia see reason. "It was someone who wrote her doing that."

When it became clear that Juvia would not calm down anytime soon, Erza used to gigantic hammer to knock out the girl and drag her to the corner so no one would step on her.

"Here, she marries Laxus and here she becomes Gajeel's girlfriend," Romeo pointed out. Lucy wept; what had she done for people to think that she liked them? Laxus and Gajeel merely cringed.

"The story's quite good, actually," Romeo went on. "She gets kidnapped by a dark guild and the is saved by Laxus-"

"That it!" Natsu shouted. "I'm sick and tired of Lucy being with _everyone_! She's mine, dammit!"

"Oh my," Mira giggled, in shippers' heaven while watching Lucy's face contort with utter shock.

"Moving on," Laxus snapped (Mira glared at him for ruining such a special moment). "Let's wrap it up before we find one with Gray and Erza dating."

"Already found one," said Bickslow, but Erza punched him before he could read anything.

"It's not fair," said Max. "Some of us," he gestured towards himself, Warren, Laki, Kinana, Macao and Wakaba, "don't seem to be in any of these."

"Yeah," Gray snorted. "That's because you guys are boring- OW!"

"Hey look!" said Happy cheerfully, ending a potential fight between Gray and Laki. "I found a naughty one with Natsu and Lucy!" and before anyone could think of stopping him, he begun to read.

" _His salmon pink locks were grasped by her long, delicate fingers as she gave a breathy moan. He breathed heavily in her ear, exhausted by the long, long-"_

"Happy stop it!" Lucy shrieked. Upon contact with her wip, the lacrima flew into the wall and shattered. The other guild mates had various reactions, with Wendy and Romeo refusing to look at anyone, Erza a blushing and stuttering mess again, Mira in seventh heaven, Cana a laughing mess (she found the storu hilarious), and Macao and Wakaba getting nosebleeds as they found the same story on their own lacrima. Natsu for his part looked rather constipated, wondering why exactly he would ever breathe in Lucy's ear. _She_ was the weird one!

"I'm going to kill you, you darn cat!" Lucy yelled, as Happy quickly flew out of her reach, dragging an indignant Charle with him.

"Oh please," Gajeel spoke up, making everyone turn. "That little piece has nothing on this one. In this story," he paused for effect. "Natsu and Gray are a couple."

"We WHAT?" they yelled together, as the entire guild cringed to death.

"Oh ew ew ew!" Natsu whined. "I don't want to be this pathetic loser's boyfriend!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND EITHER!" Gray shouted, and punched Natsu into a wall.

"Natsu and Gray?" Elfman roared. "That's not very manly!" He joined the brawl.

"Now please," Reedus said, offended. "Homosexuality is not a crime. Honestly, you should be honored-"

"Can it, buddy," Cana drawled. "The problem is that it's _Gray and Natsu_ , not that two guys kiss. Like, I don't think anyone would care if it were about Freed and Laxus."

Laxus gagged, but Freed squealed. "I would love it- I mean, that's inappropriate between two team members!"

During that little exchange, a full brawl broke out across the guild (everyone taking advantage of it because Erza was incapacitated from shock), while Lucy, Levy and a few dedicated others tried to salvage as many lacrimas as they could, as Gray seemed to be committed to smashing them all on Natsu's head.

It was at that moment when Master walked in.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES DO YOU BRATS THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Needless to say, fanfiction reading was over.

.

.

 **Hi all! Hope you enjoyed that.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I do not hate fanfictions where Lucy is kicked out of the guild or ones where she is paired up with guys other than Natsu. There is nothing wrong with them. I just thought that it would be accurate to have a violent reaction from the Fairy Tail members, since it didn't look like the thought of that as a possibility in the cannon material.**

 **Also, I completely made up the sort of lemon. I did not take it from anyone else's fic.**

 **And I have nothing against Gratsu. I just thought it would be funny to see Natsu and Gray (who have never heard of it before) react to that.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day!**

 **~SpiderLover** **J**


End file.
